No Rest for the Weary
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick's kids keep him on his toes, even when all he wants is some sleep! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

No Rest for the Weary

"Dada dada dada." Nick heard in the middle of the night when he was fast asleep on one of his rare nights off.

"What are you doing kiddo?" He asked Karlie as he opened one eye so he could see her.

"Pay." Karlie said excitedly, once she noticed Nick's eye was open.

"Karlie Lou it's sleep time, not play time." He told her as he managed a smile.

"Yeah pay, no seep." Karlie argued, she thought her idea sounded much better than sleeping.

Nick chuckled despite being tired.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal, I'll give you a piggy back ride back to your room." He yawned and then got out from under the nice warm covers.

He picked up the little girl and put her on his shoulders.

Karlie squealed happily.

"Shh, you'll wake mommy." He told her.

_Too late, mommy's been awake since she came in here._ Jackie thought to herself with a smile as she lay awake listening to them.

Nick carried her on his shoulders back to her room and laid her softly in her bed.

"Goodnight, daddy loves you." He told her as he tucked her back in.

"Do gin?" She asked excitedly.

"In the morning, it's sleep time now." He told her.

She frowned at him and he smiled at her.

He then walked out of her room.

He crawled back into bed but he hadn't been in bed 3 minutes when Karlie reappeared at his bedside.

"Hi dada, do gin." She said with an adorable smile.

"No, daddy's tired." He told her.

She didn't like being told no so she crawled up onto the bed and got on top of him.

"Horsey back wide." She told him as she rocked back and forth.

Nick laughed.

"I think you mean piggy back ride kiddo."

"Yeah, oink oink wide." She said.

Nick chuckled.

"Yep oink oink is what a piggy says but my answer is still no, I will tuck you back in though." He told her as once again got out of bed.

He grabbed her hand, normally he'd cave and give her another ride but he knew that if he did she would just keep coming back in wanting another one.

He tucked her back in and then went back to bed.

Not five minutes had passed before Nick heard "Dada."

"Karlie, daddy's tired." Nick complained without opening his eyes.

"Me Donna." The little voice said.

Nick opened his eyes and sure enough Johnna was standing there.

"Hey kiddo, why aren't you asleep?" Nick asked her.

"Dolly want to go outside, her has to potty."

"Ok, let's go let her outside then." Nick told her with a smile as he once again got out of bed.

Usually Dolly slept in Jasmine's room but when the other kids requested Dolly sleep in their room Nick or Jackie would move Dolly's dog bed into their room, just to be fair, and for whatever reason tonight Johnna had insisted Dolly sleep in her room so Nick had moved Dolly's dog bed into her room.

Nick and Johnna went downstairs.

Dolly as promised was sitting by the back door whining.

"Alright girl, go outside." Nick told the dog as he opened the door.

Dolly went outside and after she had done her business she whined at the door to get back in.

"Alright, now let's all go back to bed." Nick said.

Instead of going upstairs back to bed however Dolly went and sat down in front of the cupboard where her treats were kept.

"Really Dolly? You think you deserve a treat for going to the bathroom. Dogs get treats for doing tricks and I don't consider going to the bathroom a trick." Nick told her.

"Yeah, her get one. Mama do." Johnna said.

"Mommy gives Dolly a treat for going to the bathroom?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, her do, all time." Johnna insisted.

"She does it all the time?"

"Yeah." Johnna said, shaking her head yes vigorously.

"_What the hell Jacks?"_ Nick thought silently to himself.

He gave in and gave Dolly her underserved treat and then picked Johnna up and carried her back upstairs.

He tucked her in and then went back into his own room.

"_I wonder which of my children is going to wake me up next?" _He thought to himself before quickly falling back to sleep!

The End!


End file.
